Possessed
by JustMe133
Summary: A demon that feeds off of emotion is looking for a new host body. What could be better than a hormone-riddled teenage boy? Rated T for some possible slight SLASH.
1. The Perfect Body

**So I started this story a while ago, and never got around to finishing the first chapter…  
Until now!  
Boo-ya!  
Haha. Anyways, new story!**

**No, I don't own MBAV. Just a fan with too much time on my hands.**

…

The demon watched everyone warily, waiting for the perfect human for him to take over to cross his path. If he didn't find a host body soon, he would be gone.

He had been on Earth a long time, and quite enjoyed their pathetic lives. But he could only stay on Earth as long as he had a body.

He had been taking bodies for so long, he had grown to despise his own body. Well, not despise really, but he had just grown quite fond of being a human.

Even if he wasn't really a human.

And it's not like he killed the humans or anything.

He just took over their bodies and lived their life. Their spirits went into the dark, waiting for him to be done with them. When he was, they returned, and usually died then since he usually stayed until he had used the body up.

Yes, he did enjoy his life.

But right now, he was just his usual self, his demon form, invisible to the humans around him. He could only maintain his demon form for a little longer before he was killed off.

He didn't want to die.

So, he kept watch, looking at all the people walking by.

He usually stuck to young adults, that way he could enjoy the body for as long as possible.

Of course, he usually scoped out his possible hosts so he could learn how they act and things, so no one got suspicious, which wasn't usually a problem since he also had access to their prior thoughts and feelings and memories.

His eye was caught by a group of teenage boys heading in the direction of the high school. He followed them closely, listening to their conversation.

"Once again, Spiderman could totally take Batman!" the blonde boy in the group said loudly, making the tallest of the group laugh loudly.

"Whatever. Batman would so kick Spiderman's ass," he responded, making the boy next to him shake his head and place his hand against his face.

"Guys, can we please not do these arguments in public?" he asked, making the two other boys look at him before ignoring him and going back to their argument. He shook his head again, just ignoring them as much as he could.

_Hmm, interesting,_ the demon thought, floating behind them. _Very interesting._

…

The demon stayed with them all day, keeping his eye on the tallest of the three boys.

Benny was his name. And his type.

The tall lean boy fit the usual type of human he went for.

He was the perfect body for him.

Now he just had to figure out how to take him.

That was the tricky part, for it seemed that Benny was constantly at the other boy's side. Ethan was his name the demon believed.

He saw his opening as the tall boy left the other boy's house and went to his own.

It was a short walk for the human boy, and he didn't know if he could get him in time.

So, he decided he would waste another day and watch him, waiting for the perfect moment. Plus, it gave him a chance to get to know the tall boy just a bit more.

…

Ethan shivered in class the next day, rubbing his arms subconsciously. He had felt like there was something or _someone_ watching him for the last couple of days, and it always seemed stronger when Benny was near.

But Ethan didn't notice anyone or anything out of the ordinary, except that Benny's shadow seemed darker than usual.

Because Ethan was perceptive, he began to realize something.

He wasn't the one being watched by whatever was watching them.

Benny was.

…

Benny was so bored! He couldn't hang out with Ethan due to his Grandma needing "help" with cleaning the basement (which he was knew an excuse because that woman was nowhere in sight!), so, he found himself covered in grime and whatnot from various things in the small, damp area.

"_Hello Benny."_ Benny turned around sharply but didn't see anyone; he could've sworn he heard a voice say something to him.

"Hello?"

"_Over here Benny." _He turned again but still didn't see anything or anyone. He spun in a circle as the voice continued on. "_Hello Benny." _He stopped and faced a large mirror. He stepped closer and saw nothing but his reflection.

But then the reflection raised its hand and put its palm against the glass. It quirked a Benny-eyebrow as if it wanted Benny to raise his hand as well.

"What are you?" Benny asked, watching as it just watched him curiously; his hands were shoved in his pockets.

"_Oh Benny. I'm a friend," _said the weird reflection.

"Yeah, I don't believe that."

"_Place your hand against the glass Benny. I can make everything you wish come true."_ The voice was alluring and wishful, but Benny resisted as he pulled out his phone. _"No Benny, don't!"_

"What?"

"_You were going to call Ethan, weren't you?" _Benny shook his head but put his phone back. _"Thank you. Now, why don't we just talk for a minute?"_

"What the hell are you?"

"_Do you really wish to know?"_

"Yes!"

"_I'm a demon. I need a host body to stay in. My preferences are emotional people. And I've set my eyes on you Benny Weir."_

"Well you can't have me! GRANDMA!"

"_No!" _the demon hissed, coming out of the mirror and knocking Benny down. _"You're mine. But don't worry; I'll take care of Ethan for you." _

The last thing Benny saw was his eyes, red around the pupils.

Then he blacked out.

…

"Benny! Are you okay?" His eyes opened slowly and he quickly recognized the woman above him.

"Grandma. I'm fine," he said, a smirking smile coming to his face.

"Are you sure? I came down here to find you on the ground, passed out!"

"I slipped and fell. That's all Grandma. I'm fine. Trust me." She didn't look convinced as she helped him up.

"Benny… are you okay?"

"Of course Grandma. I've never been better."

…

**Ooh, so now what's gonna happen with a demon-possessed Benny running around?  
Guess we'll find out soon enough.**

**Now, I have a question for the fans/readers.  
Should this be SLASH or NOT?**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Through Your Eyes

**So, I think this is going in a completely different direction than I originally planned.  
But hey, I think it'll work :)**

**Hope you like it!**

******Updated: 05/21/2013**

…

"Hmm, quite an interesting boy you are Benny," he whispered to himself, seeing himself in the bathroom mirror. Benny was lean, tall, and covered in light muscles that only a trained eye could really see. "And what interesting thoughts you have…" He chuckled and slipped on his shirt as he heard Grandma call out to him. "I wonder how Ethan would react if he knew what you really thought..."

"Benny J. Weir, get your butt down here before you're late for school!"

"Coming Grandma!"

First day of high school, here comes the new and improved _Benny_.

…

Benny stood outside of the school, looking bored.

But then there came Ethan.

"E!"

"Hey Benny. What's up?"

"I was thinking… why don't we ditch today?"

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Why would you want to skip? Are you feeling okay?"

"I've never felt better. Now, are you coming with me or not?" Benny asked, already turning to leave the building behind.

"Benny… I don't feel right doing this."

"Then fine, don't. I'll see you later." Benny continued to walk away before he heard Ethan sigh in defeat.

"No, wait!" Benny smiled to himself as he heard Ethan hurry up to catch up to him. "This has bad idea all over it."

"I know. Isn't it fun?"

…

"Geez E, calm down," Benny said as he and Ethan were walking to the arcade.

"Do you know what they do to kids that cut school?" he just whispered in return, bouncing on his feet. "They _get in trouble!_"

"E, if I knew you were gonna be this much of a downer, I wouldn't have asked you to come! I thought you'd like to do something fun for once! Or are just missing _Sarah_?"

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"Using that tone saying her name."

"I didn't use a tone."

"You used a tone. What, you don't like her?"

"No, E, I don't. But that doesn't faze you though does it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Benny said, turning to face Ethan with burning eyes, "that ever since that _bitch_ came into our lives, it's been all about her. Sarah this, Sarah that. What about your _best friend_, or do I just not _FUCKING_ matter anymore?"

Ethan had never seen Benny like this. He was so different, so angry.

"But you know what Ethan? I don't need you anymore. I'm gonna go out and find a better best friend. Someone who likes me and wants to hang out with me. Later loser," Benny said, muttering something and disappearing in sparks.

"What the hell?" Ethan asked the empty space. He groaned and walked away, deciding to just go home.

He wanted to try to figure out what was going on with his best friend.

…

He smirked as he entered the dim building. He watched as bodies withered against each other on the dance floor, moving with the spastic lights and deep booming music that practically shook the walls.

This is where he belonged.

No matter what _Benny_ liked, _he_ liked to party.

And he hoped he could find someone that made it all worthwhile.

Whether it be a guy or a girl; Benny was fine was both, and so was he.

As long as whoever he found was better than that loser Ethan; whatever Benny saw in that wuss, he'd never know.

He had flashed back to his house and changed into black skinny jeans and a fitted dark green t-shirt; he knew he looked good.

If there was one thing that he had learned in his multiple lives, it was how to make his host body look good.

And he looked _good._

He decided, instead of dancing with all the people watching him with hungry eyes, he lounged against the wall, watching the people, trying to scope out someone that would be good company for him.

"Hey good looking," someone said, walking up to stand in front of him. He raised his eyes and met ice blue ones. The guy in question was tall, a few inches taller than himself, with ice blue eyes and beautifully pale skin; his hair was the color of fire, styled up in casually messy spikes. He had multiple piercings in both of his ears, and he was dressed in all black; his jeans hugged his legs perfectly, and his black shirt had blue flames crawling up one side. He had large black biker boots on and a leather jacket shrugged over his shoulders.

He was hot.

"Hey yourself," he said back, smiling at the gorgeous guy in front of him. "I'm Benny."

"Benny. I like the sound of that. I'm Chaz."

"Chaz. Sounds pretty good to me."

"Fuck, my name sounds good coming from those lips," Chaz said, bringing a hand up to balance on the wall by Benny's head. "Don't you think?"

"Hmm, maybe. Kind of cocky aren't you?"

"Only if you like it," he said, shooting him a wink. Benny smirked and licked his lips, watching as Chaz just bit his lip. "Fuck you're hot."

"Thanks. You're pretty good looking yourself."

"How old are you?"

"16. You?"

"18."

"Nice. I like my guys older."

"And I like mine younger. Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure." Chaz swung an arm around Benny's waist and guided him out of the building and towards his motorcycle. "Oh that's great."

"I'm glad you approve. Come on."

Oh yeah, he was _really_ enjoying choosing Benny now.

…

The next day, Chaz dropped Benny off at school, making Ethan, who happened to be standing outside, gape in surprise as Chaz kissed Benny.

"I'll be here right at 3 baby."

"Thanks babe, I'll be out by then."

"See you later sexy," Chaz says before zooming off, tires screeching loudly as he drove away.

"Who the fuck was that?" Ethan asked, looking at his best friend, who wasn't looking like himself. Today, Benny was dressed in a black v-neck shirt that had thin grey stripes on it and black jeans and his usual sneakers; a black leather jacket that was two-sizes two big hung off his fragile shoulders.

"That was Chaz. I met him last night and we hit it off. We hung out all night," Benny said smugly, looking at Ethan with a bored look. "Why the fuck do you care?" Ethan floundered for a second and didn't know what to say. "That's what I thought. Why don't you go cry back to that bitch of yours and leave me alone?"

"Don't talk about Sarah like that!"

"Fine, I'll just say it to her then," he said, hitting Ethan with his shoulder as he walked past.

Little did the demon know, he had just sent Ethan into a vision.

"_Help me! Ethan! Help! That's not me! You've got to help me!"_

Ethan shook his head and watched as Benny walked into the school.

If that wasn't Benny…

Who was it?

…

**Ooh, demon-Benny's on a roll isn't he?**

**And now that Ethan has some idea of what's going on…  
Well, who know what's gonna happen now ;)**

**And how is Ethan gonna take to the new guy?**

**Guess we'll see soon enough.**

**Oh! It looks like the vote is going for this story to be SLASH!**

**Bethan? Yes or no? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. His Inner Thoughts

**So, just a little side note for all my readers…  
I HAVE JOINED TUMBLR.  
So… if any of ya'll are on there, look me up. I go by the same name there that I do here.**

**Okay, well I hope this is a good one!  
Enjoy!**

******Updated: 05/30/2013**

…

"I hate you."

"Wh-what?" Sarah asked, taken aback by Benny's words. She turned to face the tall boy, glancing at him. She was confused; no one has _ever_ hated her.

Ever.

"You heard me. I _hate_ you." Her jaw dropped at the serious look on his face.

He _meant_ it.

"Y-you hate me?"

"Yeah. I hate _EVERYTHING_ about you. You've been a pain in my ass ever since you waltzed into my life. You took my best friend from me, you only care about yourself, and you're just an overall _bad_ person. You think you're all high and mighty because you don't drink from people, but you're just another stupid bloodsucker who doesn't give a rats ass about anyone but herself." She was stunned as he turned from her. "Selfish stuck-up bitch."

With that, he walked away.

He knew this was gonna be a good day.

...

Ethan stormed up to Benny, anger radiating off of him.

"What is wrong with you? I just ran into Sarah and she was sobbing hysterically and apologizing to me for being so selfish! What did you do?"

He just rolled his eyes and looked Ethan, eyes dead inside.

"I told you earlier. I told her how I felt."

"Who are you?" Ethan saw something that was almost like fear flash through his green eyes before it was replaced with the dead look.

"I'm Benny. The _new_ Benny. I'm done pretending to be nice to her. Only reason I did it before was for you."

"Me."

"Yeah E, _you_. My best friend. The only person I truly care about in this hell of a High School. But no. Go cry back to her. I'm done with this."

Ethan looked at him in shock.

"This? You mean -"

"I mean _you_. You've done nothing but hold me back. I do _everything_ for you. But you don't care. And you never have. I tried to convince myself that you did, but you don't. You're just like Sarah. Only care about yourself and what _you_ want."

Ethan looked at him, surprised.

"Do you really think of me that way?"

"What do you think?"

"Benny wouldn't say that."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Stop it."

"I don't know who you are, but I will get Benny back," Ethan said, making him narrow his eyes at him.

"Stop right there Ethan. Before you get hurt."

"What?"

"You heard me. Just drop it. He wouldn't want you doing this."

With that, he turned away from him and left the school building.

Ethan knew then, that he wasn't talking to Benny anymore.

That was a warning…

And a threat.

…

He climbed on the back of Chaz's motorcycle and let his thoughts flash by him.

Ethan knew.

He must have had a vision.

And if he had learned anything about Ethan from _his_ thoughts, it was that Ethan wouldn't stop until he knew what was going on.

Ethan had a thing for cracking supernatural cases.

And he was a big one.

…

Ethan looked at Sarah, who was still upset over what Benny had said to her.

"That's not Benny," he started, making her look at him in surprise.

"W-what?" she hiccuped, making him frown.

"That's _not_ my best friend. He bumped into me earlier, and I had a vision of a voice, _Benny's_ voice, calling out to me, asking me for help. Whoever that is, it's not Benny."

"That looks like Benny."

"No. It's not. It might look like, and sound like Benny, but that's _not_ him. And I need your help to get my friend _back_."

"He was really mean… does he really think of me that way?" Ethan bit his lip and shrugged.

"I don't know. Benny might be loud and crazy sometimes, but he hides a lot of his feelings from me. He always has."

Sarah nodded in understanding but then shrugged.

"What can we do?"

"We might need to go to Grandma for this one."

…

He looked at Chaz, who was lying next to him in his bed.

"What do you wanna do baby?" He was silent before he answered, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I've always been the good guy, the good friend. I wanna do something no one would ever expect of me."

"You got something in mind?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"I wanna get a tattoo, and get snake bites."

"Fuck that's hot."

"Thought you'd like it. But I don't have any money."

"I'll pay. Let's go baby."

...

"Sarah stop the car!" Ethan exclaimed as they passed a tattoo parlor.

"What?!"

"That's Benny!" he exclaimed as they pulled up into a parking lot. "In there!" He jumped out of the car with Sarah right behind him, looking in the window.

"What's he doing?"

"I don't know…" They watched as Benny leaned back and a large man leaned over him, his body hiding Benny's lithe one. Once the guy moved, they saw Benny sit up.

And they both gasped, because right at the edges of Benny's bottom lip were two dark green lip rings.

"He pierced his lip! Is he insane?!"

"I don't know anymore."

…

He saw them watching him. He got up and looked at Chaz.

"You look so hot baby," Chaz said, pulling Benny against him. "Snake bites suit you so well."

"Thanks babe. Hey, I'll be right back."

"Where ya goin?"

"Saw someone I know outside. This will only take a second k?"

"K." He nodded and hurried outside, where they were staring at him.

"Dude, what did you do?!" Ethan asked, looking at Benny, feeling a burning sensation start in the pit of his stomach as he looked at him; he looked so different than how Ethan usually saw him. Benny rolled his eyes and grimaced at them. "Benny, this isn't you."

"Ethan, I told you. Back off. Okay?"

"Benny-"

"No Ethan. I'm serious. Just… back off. You don't want to get involved with this." Ethan watched as the normally green eyes flashed black before back to green. Ethan looked at Sarah, and judging by the look on her face she had seen it too.

"Fine," Ethan said, eyes calculating. "How about a… goodbye handshake," Ethan said, holding out his hand. He looked at it and shook his head.

"You really wanna do that E?"

"I really do."

"Okay…" he said, holding out his hand too. "You won't like what you see though."

With that, he grabbed Ethan's hand.

…

**Ooh, can you say CLIFFHANGER! (Hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called cliffhanger!)  
Haha, ah, I'm such a dork.**

**I hope ya'll liked it :D  
And I'm not sure how long this story with actually be, but I'll get it as long as I can.**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. A Certain Way Of Seeing Things

**Well, I think this story is gonna move along nicely…  
I hope.**

**Enjoy!**

**No, I still don't own this show or these characters. Just a fan.**

******Updated: ****06/09/2013**  


…

Ethan groaned as he fell to his knees. Bracing himself against the ground, he looks up to see Benny standing over him.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked, finally standing up and looking around him. Everything was gone, except for a dark grey mist that circled around them. "Wh-where are we?"

"We're in my thoughts," he said, looking at Ethan and shaking his head. "Oh Ethan, Ethan, Ethan. You really should've backed off when you had the chance."

Ethan looked at Benny and took a step back, ready to run away; but he couldn't move, because there was a wall of mist behind him, holding him there. He watched as his best friend transformed in front of his very eyes.

His arms stretched, his fingers elongated, his face hollowed out and his skin stretched tight against his bones. His clothes fell away and his eyes and hair fell out, leaving hollow sockets and a bare skull. It opened its mouth, and Ethan watched as the teeth lengthened and unaligned, making it smile a crooked, wicked smile.

Where Benny Weir once stood was now a monster so devastating Ethan could only think of it as an animated skeleton.

"Yes, that's one way to describe me," the thing said, a deep, raspy voice erupting from its mouth. "And yes, since you're in _my_ thoughts, I can hear what you think."

"Where's Benny?"

"Around," it said, waving a hand lazily, sending him that smile again. "Don't worry about him. _I'm_ Benny now."

"No you're not. And I will stop at nothing to bring my friend back!"

"Oh, but how can you save him when you are… let's say… inconvenienced, for a while?"

"What do you mean?" Its smile grew and it got right up in his face.

"Oh little Ethan," it said, voice dropping down to a deep baritone that radiated with evil-ness, "I'm gonna let you know a little secret before you disappear too. Benny really does care too much about you. That's why I'm letting you… live, I guess we could say."

"What do you mean?"

"Benny _likes_ you. I'm telling you this, because you won't be awake to tell anyone what happened here today. Goodbye Ethan. Benny and I will miss you."

With that, the demon plunged his hand deep into Ethan's chest, making him scream out in pain.

"_No Ethan, don't give in to him! You're stronger than this. Hold on to yourself!" _Ethan heard the all too familiar voice and looked at the demon, which had a sadistic grin on its face as it began to tighten its grip on his heart.

"I'm stronger than you," he said with difficulty, pulling out the arm before falling to his knees. "I will stop you."

"Not any time soon."

With that, Ethan blacked out.

…

Ethan crumpled against Sarah, who caught him before he could fall to the ground.

"What happened to him?! What did you do?!" she asked, looking at Benny, who was staring at them with a pitiful look.

"We just had a chat is all. You should get him home, to rest… Or maybe to my grandma. He might need some… taking care of, for a while."

Sarah watched Benny walk away before scooping Ethan up in her arms and lying him down into the backseat of her car before speeding away.

She had to get him some help.

…

"Grandma, can you help him?" Grandma looked at the pale unconscious boy that was lying on her couch; he was unmoving and breathing lightly.

"What happened to him?" After explaining what she knew, grandma clucked her tongue and shook her head. "He's been hurt, badly. Help me lift up his shirt some," she said, tugging up the thin material. Sarah helped as well until they got the shirt up enough to see what Grandma was looking for.

In the middle of Ethan's chest, where his heart is, was a dark, black bruise, about the size of a fist.

"What happened? Who did that?"

"Well, from what you've told me, the thing that's posing as my grandson."

"Do you have any idea what he _did_ to Ethan? Why isn't he waking up?"

"Sarah, calm down. He'll be okay, but he's going to be out for a while until I can figure out _what_ did this to Ethan. I can't help him until I know that."

"What about Benny? If Ethan was right about him being possessed, we've got to help him too."

"I know. We have to make sure we figure out everything else before we can help _anyone_, okay?"

"Okay."

…

He looked at the mirror, watching as his reflection frowned back at him.

"Let me go!" the face in the mirror said, making him shake his head and smirk.

"You know I can't do that. I've already got Ethan out of commission for a while. Now to just take care of grandma and that stupid vampire, and I'm home free, to do with your body as I please."

"You won't get away with this! Ethan-"

"Can't do anything. He's in the dark. Just. Like. You." He let out a small devious laugh and sent himself a proud smirk. "I win Benny. You'll come back once I'm done. But I've got a lot more to do before I give you your body back. And besides, by then, you'll be dying. You won't miss much."

His reflection just squared his jaw and shivered before stilling. He smiled at himself and headed back to the bedroom, where his boyfriend was sitting on their bed, shirtless.

"Come here baby." He smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

Benny might not like it, but he sure as hell did.

…

_He said Ethan's in the dark._

_Just like me._

_Could I find him?_

_I don't even know where I'm at!_

_How can I find someone if I can't find myself?_

_But maybe… _

_Maybe if I try hard enough, I can find Ethan in here._

_And maybe we can escape._

_Together._

…

**Dun-dun-duuuuuuun  
Can Benny find Ethan in the dark? Will Ethan be okay? Can Grandma and Sarah save him and Benny?**

**Lots of questions to be answered.  
Let's hope I **_**can**_** answer them.**

**Hope ya'll liked it!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Into The Darkness

**So, this chapter is a lil short, but I think the content can make up for that :)  
I hope.**

**I hope ya'll like it!**

**Updated:06/15/2013**

…

_I don't know where to start._

_How am I gonna find him?_

_It's so dark and foggy here._

_I don't even know where __**here **__is!_

_But I can find him._

_I __**will**__ find him._

…

Grandma looked at the unconscious boy lying on her grandson's bed.

She had tried every spell she could think of, and nothing worked.

Ethan remained still, he's breathing so soft it was barely detectable.

If someone saw him, they would probably assume he was dead.

He was in deep, wherever he was.

And she would try her best to help him.

But first, she had to talk to her grandson.

Without him knowing it.

…

"Hello." He turned sharply at the soft voice that caught him off guard. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She seemed familiar but he knew that he had never seen her before.

Her hair was long, all the way down to the end of her back; it was a chocolate brown color and fell in soft waves. Her eyes shone light bright green emeralds, and a smirk played on her pink lips. She didn't look much older than him, but her eyes betrayed her years of wisdom.

"Hello," he said back, eyes never leaving hers; he couldn't tell what she was, but she was something.

He was sure of it.

"I know what you are," she said quietly, causing him to look around in alarm. They were in a grocery store, and their isle was empty.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," she said in the same calm voice, although there was a hint of anger now lacing it. "You might _look_ human, but you are not. What are you?"

"What are you?"

"I believe I asked you first," she said, eyes never leaving his now. She noticed how his eyes quickly flashed black before turning to their piercing green. She copied him, making her eyes flash like his has.

"You… are you…?" he asked, now sounding nervous.

"Are you?" she shot back, her voice still calm, although there seemed to be sinister sounding to it. He looked at, surprised.

He had rarely ever ran into another one of his kind before.

But maybe now he had.

"Yes," he said simply, making her nod.

"Say it. Otherwise I won't believe you." He narrowed his eyes at her and she copied him, looking much more menacing than he could ever hope to be, even with the lip rings.

"Demon," he whispered in a gruff voice, making her smirk grow.

"Demon."

…

Sarah was watching Ethan, hoping for any change in his behavior.

Nothing.

He was still, pale, and barely breathing.

She was so worried.

She wanted to kick Benny's, or whatever is was, ass and get it to make Ethan better.

But she had to watch Ethan while Grandma was trying to find out what was going on.

She started as the front door opened and a teenage girl walked in.

"Can I help you?"

"It's me," she said in confusion. "OH! I'm still young!" she exclaimed, waving her hands. Suddenly, where the teenage girl stood, was Benny's grandma.

"Grandma!" Sarah exclaimed, "Did you find anything out?"

"I did! It's a demon!" she said, grabbing a big black book. "Let's see," she said, flipping through the book quickly. "Ah-ha! To defeat a demon that has possessed a loved one, you must…" she trailed off as she looked up from the book.

"You must what?"

"You must… sacrifice a pure soul to save the possessed one."

…

_Where am I?! What's going on?!_

_Okay Ethan, there's no reason to freak out._

_Just think about what you remember last, and maybe that'll help you figure this out._

_Think logically._

_I remember… Benny. Talking to Benny after… he got his lip pierced. _

_And then..._

_The vision!_

_It's not Benny._

_It's a demon!_

_I have to let everyone know!_

_But… oh no! He… he did something to me._

_But what did he do? _

_I feel tied down. But maybe…_

_Okay, I can move._

_Move Ethan, move._

_I'm doing it! I don't know if I'm moving forward or backward, but I'm moving._

_Now just to figure out where I'm going in this dark fog._

…

_I wonder if I can call out here. _

"_E-E-Ethan!" Stuttered a bit, but I got it down. "Ethan? Anyone?"_

_No response._

_I continue to push to wherever I'm going, but I don't know if I'm having any luck._

"_Hello?"_

_I'm about to give up until I hear a faint sound somewhere around me._

"_H-he-hello?"_

"_Hello?! Ethan?! Is that you?!" I exclaim, trying to see anything in this dark fog._

_I don't see anything, but I do hear something again._

"_B-Benny? Is th-that you?"_

"_Ethan!"_

…

**Gasp! Could it be? Could the best friends finally be reunited?**

**I guess we'll see.**

**I hope ya'll liked it!**

**Thanks for reading, and see ya'll soon :)**

**-JustMe133**


	6. We Can Find A Way

**Look, an update! Yay!  
Hope ya'll like it!**

**Updated: 06/20/2013  
**

…

"_Benny! Is it really you?"_

_Can it really be him? Can we really find each other and get out of here?_

"_Ethan! Where are you?"_

"_If I knew, I would tell you. All I see is dark fog."_

"_Same here. Try to move towards my voice."_

"_That's easier said than done! Your voice is radiating all around me."_

"_Like an echo?"_

"_Exactly."_

"_Yours is the same way too."_

"_Great."_

"_No need to be sarcastic."_

"_Really? You can't think of __**any freakin' reason**__ why I shouldn't be sarcastic right now? No reason __**at all**__?"_

"_At least you're not possessed by a demon!"_

"_At least you're still around! I'm freakin' unconscious thanks to said demon!"_

"_Oh. Right."_

"_Yeah."_

"_At least we're together right?" I hear a sliver of hope in my friend's voice, and I remember what the demon said about Benny liking me. Could he really… "Ethan? You okay? Are you there!?" Now he's panicking._

"_Yeah, I'm here."_

"_I'm gonna try to find you. Keep talking to me, just don't move, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

…

Grandma looked at Ethan's still form, worry lines creasing her face. His parents were beginning to ask questions, wondering what was going on with their son. She had made up some excuse, but she didn't think it would hold them off much longer.

She had to find some way to save everyone, as usual, before it was too late.

But she wasn't sure she could this time.

…

"Benny!" Sarah called out, walking towards him; he was currently sitting on the back of Chaz's motorcycle, obviously waiting for him. "I need to talk to you. Right now."

"I'm busy," he said, not even looking at her.

"Please. I know you're _not_ exactly… yourself, but I _need_ to talk to you."

"Ugh. What is with you people?! You're all so determined. I really should've done my research before getting this body," he grumbled, shooting her a glare. "What do you want?"

"Please, can I talk to you? Monster to monster?" He looked at her and nodded before getting off the bike.

"What is it?" Sarah took a deep breath, hoping her plan would work. She calmed herself and looked at him, eyes slightly glowing. He took a shaky step back from her, but didn't go too far. Her pull was already working.

"What did you do to Ethan?"

"Why would I…" his threat faltered as her stare intensified.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Sarah asked, voice slowing and deepening a bit, her eyes glowing more.

"I put him …." He said, his voice sounding dazed and confused.

"Where. Did. You. Put. Him?"

"In the dark."

"How. Can. I. Save. Him?"

"You can't."

"Why. Not?"

"Only Benny can."

"What. Do. You. Mean?"

"He's with Benny. Only Benny can get him out."

"How. Can. Benny. Get. Him. Out?"

"They are the only two who can save each other."

"How?"

"Ethan can get out thanks to Benny and then Ethan can save him."

"How. Can. Benny. Get. Ethan. Out?"

"By helping him see."

"See. What?"

"How strong they are… together."

Sarah had to control herself from smiling. She could help them yet!

"Can. I. Talk. To. Him?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Whisper in his ear. He'll hear you."

"You. Won't. Remember. Any. Of. This. This conversation. Never. Happened," she whispered now, making him nod.

"Never happened."

"Now." She watched as Benny shook his head and looked at her as she blinked.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing. Just forget it," she said, turning on her heel. "Enjoy your life, demon."

"Enjoy yours, bloodsucker." She hissed at him and darted away. "Whatever," he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

People in this town were so weird.

…

Sarah had told Grandma what she had learned. Grandma, ecstatic, smiled at the young women.

"Well then, talk to him!" Sarah nodded and crouched down next to Ethan's still form.

"Ethan," she whispered, her lips almost touching the shell of his ear. "You and Benny can save each other. Together, you two are strong enough to stop the demon. Play to your strengths. You two can do this. Save each other."

She hoped he heard her.

…

"_Ethan." I jolted at the voice. That definitely wasn't Benny. It almost sounded like…_

_Sarah._

"_You and Benny can save each other. Together, you two are strong enough to stop the demon. Play to your strengths. You two can do this. Save each other."_

_Sarah! She's talking to me! I can hear her! _

"_Benny! Did you hear that?!"_

"_No. Hear what?!"_

"_Sarah. She said something… She's said something about us saving each other."_

"_What?"_

"_Find me Benny! We can help each other!"_

"_I'm trying E! Keep talking to me!"_

"_You sound like you're getting closer."_

"_I'm trying! You sound closer too. Are you moving?"_

"_I don't think so."_

"_Wait! I think… I think I see you!"_

"_You do?! Wait… I might see you too! Keep moving." I try to move towards the shadowy outline that I saw, smiling when I propelled forward some._

"_Ethan! It's you!" Benny cried out as he saw me._

"_Benny!" Benny practically tackled me, wrapping his arms tightly around me. "You're okay."_

"_It's really you," he muttered into my hair, hugging me tighter. "It's really you."_

"_It's really me."_

…

"_Ethan," I whisper to him, feeling emotion swell up in me. I need to let him know, before I lose him again. _

"_Yeah?" he says, looking at me. I smile softly at him and lean down a bit._

"_Don't freak, okay?"_

"_O-okay…" I give him a reassuring smile before leaning down a bit._

_Then, I press my lips to his._

…

**Boo-yah! How about that for an ending?**

**I hope ya'll liked it.**

**Thanks for reading so far.**

**See ya'll next time.**

**In Bethan We Trust.**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Back To Reality

**Ooh new chapter time!  
Yay!**

**This one… should be good. (I hope)**

******Updated: 06/23/2013**

…

_I still when his lips touch mine._

_I'm not sure what to think right now._

_Everything is so messed up here._

_He pulls away and looks at me, and I recognize the slight fear in his eyes._

"_You okay?"_

"_Uhh…" But before I can get any words out, his fear brightens._

"_Ethan! What's happening to you?"_

…

Sarah was sitting next to Ethan's still form, as usual. Seeing him like that felt like a stab to her chest. He was like a little brother to her, and seeing him this way killed her a little bit.

But then she noticed something.

He was beginning to twitch.

"Grandma! He's moving!"

…

_Ethan looked at himself, shocked to see his image fading and sparkling._

"_I don't know!" he exclaimed to me, backing up some, although I kept my hold on him as much as I could. He was beginning to feel less and less solid by the second._

"_Ethan, don't leave me here!"_

"_I don't think I have a choice," he said, voice wobbling in and out. "Benny," he said, reaching for me. I grab his hand and hug him tightly. "I'll save you."_

"_Ethan. I love you." He looks at me sadly and shakes his head._

"_Benny…"_

…

Grandma and Sarah leaned over him, watching as Ethan's body convulsed on Benny's bed. He twisted and shook.

Neither knew what was happening to him.

He hadn't moved a muscle since he had been knocked unconscious.

But now, it was almost like he was having a seizure.

And they didn't know how to help him.

…

"_Benny…" I say, but my words are fading. "You…me…"_

"_What?" he asks me, and I struggle to get the words out. I give him one last smile and hug him as tight as my shaking form can._

"_You…saved…me," I say before I feel myself completely lose my grip on everything around me._

"_Ethan!"_

_That's the last thing I hear._

…

They watch in fear as he stills again.

"Ethan," Sarah whispers sadly, because it doesn't even look like he's breathing now. "Please be okay."

They watched as he took a gasping breath and his eyes flew open.

"Ethan!" they both cried as he sat up. He looked at them and shook his head.

"Benny… he's still there! We have to save him!" he exclaimed, standing up. "We can't let him be stuck there!" he said, waving his hands and making sparks fly from his fingertips and leave an indent on the wall. He stopped and looked at his hand. "How'd that happen?"

"Ethan… where were you and Benny at exactly?" Grandma asked slowly as Ethan stared at his hand.

"Uh… a dark place. Filled with fog."

"And did you have any close contact with Benny while you were in there?" Ethan didn't answer, but the blush that scarred his cheeks was answer enough. "Ethan, it's okay. I have a theory about what happened."

"What?"

"Since he can't use his powers wherever he is, when you two touched, in whatever way you did, his powers transferred to you. That could be what jolted you back here to us."

"But Benny… he's powerless now," Ethan said sadly, sitting down and still staring at his hand.

"Once he comes back, he's powers will be transferred back to him by whatever way you two transferred them back there."

"What!?" That got Ethan's attention. He looked up at her in shock. "You've got to be kidding me!" She just shrugged. His shocked expression quickly changed to his thinking face.

"Ethan…" Sarah warned. She knew that look. She watched as Ethan began to juggle fire balls.

"I'm gonna pay that demon a visit," he said, giving them a Benny-worthy smirk. "I'm gonna save Benny once and for all."

"By yourself?" He thought about that and his smirk grew.

"Maybe I'll need some _supernatural_ help then," he said, giving Sarah a big smile and raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled back, her fangs showing.

"It would be our pleasure."

…

Something didn't feel right to him.

Something felt off.

He felt different.

He tried to ignore it but it was like it was nagging in the back of his mind.

He looked at Chaz next to him and wiggled out of bed and went to the hall mirror.

He watched as the surface wobbled and Benny appeared.

"What's going on there?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing," he said, looking at him with no emotion. "Just floating around, waiting to die."

"That's the way to take it! It'll be over before you know it!" He moved away then, smiling now.

Nothing was wrong.

He was just getting paranoid.

…

_Why do I feel so drained?_

_I think its cause Ethan left me._

_Not that he meant to._

_But if I knew my kiss was gonna send him back, I totally would have waited._

_What am I saying, I wouldn't have waited._

_I've waited too long as it is._

_I just saw the chance and took it._

_He didn't respond __**badly**__, but he didn't respond in a good way either…_

_I don't know how he felt about it._

_Of course, I enjoyed it. It was much better than I ever expected._

_I wish he didn't have to go though._

_But he did promise to save me._

_And I know he will._

_Ethan would never break a promise to me._

_Man, I feel tired._

_Wonder what would happen if I fell asleep in here._

_Probably nothing._

_As usual._

_Maybe I can close my eyes for a second…._

…

**Ooh Ethan's got magic!  
That's gotta be interesting right?!**

**I hope…**

**Anyways…**

**See ya'll next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	8. Do You Believe In Magic?

**I hope this chapter is as interesting as I planned.**

**Let's keep our fingers crossed!**

******Updated: 06/28/2013**

…

He found solace in the night.

This town had so many tall buildings, they almost blocked out the stars.

The darkness was peaceful to him.

So, he found himself walking around the park at night.

By himself.

"Hey jerkface," Rory called out, flying over and knocking him to ground, "You're in my way!" He sat up and glared at him.

"You stupid vampire! I'll toast you!" he screamed, raising a hand and flicking it.

But nothing happened.

"You can't do anything to us!" Sarah called out, passing him and kicking him in the process, knocking him down again. He fell on his back and let out an angered hiss. He jumped up and landed on his feet.

"Whatever you brats did to my magic doesn't matter; I can still kill you with my skills," he said, standing up and rolling his shoulders, making a loud crack heard by the two vampires. "Two vampires are nothing."

"How about three?" Erica said, giving him a sadistic smile as she walked up. He looked around, seeing how they had him surrounded.

"You think you can stop me? You can't do anything! I'm still in his body! You can't touch me! You'll hurt him."

"Now see, we _would_ believe that," Sarah said, shaking her head, "But we've done some research. You can heal almost as easily as we can." He looked at them and blew out his breath angrily.

"Fine. You caught me. But that doesn't mean you'll hurt me. How would Ethan feel if he woke up and found out that you three were bullying his Benny?"

"I would be pissed, if you were Benny though. But you're not," Ethan said, walking into view now. He turned sharply, surprised.

"How…?" Ethan shook his head, smiling.

"Now why would I tell you that? You'll just use it against me. Didn't reading Benny's thoughts tell you anything about me? I'm not _stupid_."

He looked at him and shook his head.

"You won't hurt me Ethan."

"Wanna bet?"

"Call your fanged friends off. This doesn't involve them."

"So you can kill me? No thanks."

"I won't lay a hand on you."

"Funny, you didn't seem to have the philosophy when you were squeezing the life out of my heart a few days ago."

"That was just a misunderstanding," he said, holding up his hands. "_Call them off_."

"They're not _dogs_. They don't answer to my command. But, if it eases your conscience any, they won't do anything to you… unless they feel like they need to."

He grounded his teeth in aggravation before racing towards Ethan.

But Ethan was ready.

As soon as he approached him, Ethan shoved his hands forward, making him fly backwards. As he stood up on shaky legs, he looked at Ethan in disbelief.

"How is that possible?"

"You obviously don't know as much as you think," Ethan said, making him fly again. Ethan ran as fast as he could and skidded to a stop next to where he would land.

As he collided with the ground, he glanced at Ethan, who now had a glowing hand braced at him. He just laid there before his eyes flashed softly from green to black to green again.

"Ethan," he said quietly, "It's me. Benny. You did it! You knocked him out somehow. You saved me. You did it!" Ethan felt his hand fall a bit but shook his head.

"That was too easy…"

"It's me Ethan! You did it!" Benny exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Everything will be okay now. Now give me back my magic." Ethan looked at his glowing hand then at Benny. As the glowing died down, Benny smiled. "It feels good to be back."

"What happened?"

"What?"

"In the fog. What. Happened?" Ethan watched as his face flickered and darkened. "That's what I thought." Ethan kicked him, knocking him down. "That was a dirty trick."

"I'm a fucking demon," he said, kicking him from his position on the ground, making him fall. He landed with a groan and he rolled on top of him. "And I will kill you."

"No you won't. Killing me will kill Benny."

"What?"

"You really don't understand who you're messing with," Ethan said, pushing him off of him and getting up. He shook his head and kicked Ethan hard, making him fly across the park. Ethan screamed as he raced towards the ground, only to land in Erica's arms.

"Tell anyone I saved your ass, and I will not hesitate to kick it," she said, dropping him.

"Thanks," he said, getting up and running towards the demon, who stood his ground. As they collided and tumbled to the ground, Ethan had to stop himself from feeling guilty.

It looked like Benny.

But it _wasn't_.

_His_ Benny was still trapped.

"Leave Benny alone. Set him free."

"Never," he said, pushing Ethan off of him. "This body's mine."

"No it's not. And it never will be! Sarah, Erica, hold him!" He was soon pinned down by the two vampires; both of them together were stronger than him. He watched as Ethan turned to Rory and raised a hand to him.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, struggling against the two girls.

"Making you get your payback from the one person who should kick your ass more than me," Ethan said, smiling at Rory. "You ready Ror?"

"Ready. Hit me!"

"Sit autem hoc corpus Benny participem**.***" He watched as light engulfed Rory as he tumbled to the ground and began to shake.

What did Ethan just do?

…

_What's going on?_

_I close my eyes for one second and my whole world comes shaking down!_

_Wait… It is shaking!_

_What's going on here?!_

_What's happening to me?_

_Everything is shifting, and wobbling._

_I'm disappearing. My hand is fading right in front of my eyes._

_Where am I going?_

…

Ethan watched as Rory stopped moving and his eyes slipped close.

Then, they fluttered open.

"What happened?" he muttered, raising a hand to rub his head. "E? What… where… what?"

"Hey Benny. Long time no see."

…

*** Latin for 'Let Benny share this body' courtesy of Google Translate**

…

**So yeah…**

**This story is just all over the place huh?**

**But hey, it's pretty good I think…**

**I hope…**

**I hope ya'll liked it!**

**-JustMe133**


	9. Body Swapping Is Never Good

**This chapter is gonna make some heads turn!**

…

**I hope…**

******Updated: 07/05/2013**

…

"Ethan? But how?" Benny asked as Ethan helped him up. Something felt off to him though. He felt unbalanced. His voice sounded different. And since when were he and Ethan the same height? He looked down at himself and realized he was dressed in baggy jeans, a blue undershirt and an orange/blue plaid over shirt. He raised a hand up and ran his fingers through his long, wavy hair. "AM I RORY?! What did you do to me?!"

"I got your magic," Ethan said, as if this was supposed to explain everything.

"How?"

"When… in the fog," Ethan said, unable to say the words, but his blush let Benny know what he meant. He nodded and then sighed.

"Why did you bring me back as _Rory_ then?"

"Well, I _was_ going to kick _his_ ass," Ethan said, tilting his head in the direction of the still pinned down demon, "But I thought, since it is _your_ body he's possessing, you'd like to help me." He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Smiling as Rory felt weird to Benny, but it was worth it if he could see Ethan again.

"Why Rory?"

"Would you rather be Sarah or Erica?"

"Good point. Okay. Well then, let's take this asshole down!" he said, jumping up and floating in the air. "Holy shit!"

"Yeah, you _might_ have vampire powers while in his body. Maybe should've mentioned that."

"Yeah, that's something you start with!" He exclaimed, hanging upside down and glaring at Ethan, who just gave him an apologetic smile. He shook his head and landed back on the ground. "Let him go," he said to Sarah and Erica, who stood up and backed away. The demon stood up slowly and glared at Ethan and Rory. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?!" he exclaimed, making the demon chuckle and swipe at his lips, where the lip rings were still in place.

"I've done what you've always wanted to do. I've done _a lot _of things you've always wanted to do. There's more than just what is visible to the eye," he said, winking at him, making him hiss in frustration.

"I swear I will kill you!" he said, flying at him until he had his hand braced around his own throat.

The demon just laughed.

"To kill me is to kill yourself."

"No. Let's fight as us. Me in _my_ body and you in _yours_."

"Never!" the demon hissed, struggling against him. He felt his fangs extend and he hissed violently.

"GIVE ME MY BODY BACK YOU FUCKING DEMON!" he screamed, beginning to choke the life out of his own body.

"Benny, stop." He heard Ethan's voice, but he was too far gone. "Benny, please don't make me send you back." He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he just turned around and shoved whoever it was behind him.

Only when he heard a crack of a head colliding with hard ground did he feel his grip loosen.

Then he heard two voices cry out a name.

"Ethan!"

What did he just do?

"Looks like I've already won," the demon said, making Benny let go of his throat. He watched as the bruises that had appeared disappeared instantly from his skin. The demon pushed him off and dashed away. "See you next time Benny!" he called out with a teasing laugh. Benny sat there, still looking like Rory, in silence. Finally, he got up on shaky legs and turned around.

And that's when he smelt blood.

Still in Rory's body, the blood smelt too tempting to him. But he knew he wouldn't do anything.

Because the blood was coming from Ethan.

And there was a lot of it.

He heard Erica talking on the phone as he moved slowly towards Ethan; Sarah was nowhere to be found.

He wasn't moving.

Stumbling back, he turned and fled.

He was so freaked out he couldn't even enjoy flying.

Soon, he had landed at his destination.

"Rory! What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Grandma asked, making Benny fall to his knees.

"It's me, Grandma."

"Benny. From the look on your face, I'm guessing Ethan's plan didn't work out the way he hoped?"

"I…I hurt him. Please, send me back. I _deserve _to go back."

"Come in and tell me what happened," she said, pulling the still Rory-fied Benny up and into the house. He sat on the couch and curled up in a ball. "Benny."

"I hurt Ethan."

"What?"

"I hurt him. I don't even know _how_. It just… happened."

"Why don't you try to relax and I'll see if I can find out what happened, okay?"

"I wish I could sleep. Damn vampire host body." She smiled sympathetically and moved to her magic shelf. He watched her as she pulled down a small bottle with a spray nozzle. "Grandma what are you-" he gasped and sputtered as she squirted his face with whatever was in the bottle. Instantly, his eyes began to droop.

Soon, he was asleep.

She put the bottle back and took a deep breath.

Now, she just had to figure out what to do exactly.

…

Ethan woke up hours later to the worried voices of his mom and dad.

"What happened exactly?" They were asking someone, only to hear an exasperated voice answer.

"Ethan, Sarah, Rory, and myself were out in the park. Some guy jumped us, tried to get my and Sarah's stuff. When that didn't work out, he pushed Ethan and ran off. Ethan fell and hit his head."

"Well why weren't Sarah or Rory there when the ambulance showed up?" Erica sighed again and looked at Ethan's parents as calmly as she could.

"Because they freaked out and tried to get help."

"It's true Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. I freaked and wanted to get help for Ethan. I just panicked mostly. Erica here kept a calm head, called 9-1-1 and everything."

"Well thank you Erica."

Erica? Erica had saved him? Ethan couldn't really comprehend that.

"Ethan! You're awake!"

He gave them all a strained smile and tried to remember what really happened.

He was having trouble remembering anything over the last few weeks.

What happened to him?

…

**Oh no! What happened?!**

**Guess ya'll just have to wait and find out ;)**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**-JustMe133**


	10. Remembering Is Hard To Do

**So, this chapter should be a good one!**

**I think. **

**Maybe.**

**We'll see won't we?**

******Updated: 07/11/2013**

…

Ethan was sitting up in his hospital bed, feeling the back of his head. It was still covered in bandages, but if he probed hard enough, he could feel the cut that he had somehow procured recently. He winced when he touched it; it was still tender.

"Ethan? How you feeling?" He looked up to see Benny's grandma standing at his door.

"I've been better," he said, giving her a strained smile. "I feel like I've been lied to though."

"What do you mean?" she asked, sitting on the chair next to his bed.

"Well, I've been here for a few days now, and it's the same story from everyone. Some mugger jumped us and pushed me down, and I hit my head. And _apparently_ Erica saved me. I see so many different things wrong with that though!"

"Like?"

"Well, one, there's no _crime_ in Whitechapel besides vampires," he said, ticking these off on his fingers, "two, Erica would never hang out with us _willingly _or save me. And three, Benny wasn't there. Benny's _always_ there."

At that statement, Ethan noticed Grandma looked uncomfortable.

"Please, tell me what happened."

"Ethan… You _were_ attacked."

"But by what? A mugger couldn't knock me down hard enough to bash my skull in."

"Ethan," she sighed, giving him a sad look, "Put out your hand." He raised an eyebrow at her but did as she asked, laying his hand out, palm up. "Okay, now calm your thoughts, but don't look away from your hand." He nodded and rested his eyes on his hand, erasing every single thought from his mind. He watched as his hand began to glow and a ball of light appeared to float from his palm. His jaw dropping, it vanished.

"What was that?"

"Ethan-"

"Why do I have magic? What happened to me? What happened to Benny? This is his isn't it!"

"Ethan, calm down." Ethan took some calming breaths and closed his eyes. With his eyes closed, he saw flashes of images. He couldn't quite make them out; there was too much fog.

"What happened to Benny?"

"He was possessed by a demon."

"But… why do I have his magic?"

"I don't know the answer to that. Somehow, you and him transferred his powers to you."

"But how? If he was possessed…"

"He was taken in the 'fog' as he described it. And you had gotten sent there too, by the demon. Somehow, Benny had gotten you back out, but with his powers."

"So… what happened to_ me_?"

"You had made a plan to get the demon out of his body. But…"

"What?"

"You brought Benny back, in Rory's body. He was attacking the demon. And you… tried to stop him."

"He attacked me."

"He didn't mean to, Ethan. Benny would never hurt you."

"Where is he?"

"Outside. In the hall."

"I want to talk to him." She nodded and got up.

"I'll get him."

…

Benny was still trapped in Rory's body, and he was curled up in a ball in the hospital hallway, waiting on his grandma to finish talking to Ethan.

He could hear everything they were saying though.

Damn vampire hearing.

"Benny?" his grandma asked, peeking her head out the door. "Ethan wants to see you." He nodded and got up, walking into the bleak hospital room, only to see Ethan sitting up, a bandage covering the lower part of his head.

"Hey E," he said, standing there awkwardly in Rory's body, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hey…"

"I'll leave you two to talk in private," Grandma said, leaving them alone. Benny sunk down into the chair and watched Ethan.

"So… You did this to me huh?"

"I didn't mean to. I would rather _die_ than ever hurt you E."

"I know," Ethan said, holding out his hand to Benny.

"What?"

"Just grab it." Benny did like he asked and watched as Ethan closed his eyes. "Nothing. Damn."

"What?"

"I was hoping for a vision so I could see what happened." His eyes drifted to their still interlocked hands and he gave Benny a soft smile while squeezing his hand. "Tell me."

"He sent you to the fog. We found each other. And I … I ..."

"It's okay B."

"I kissed you," he said, closing his eyes. "I kissed you and it gave you my powers apparently and sent you back. Then you sent me here in Rory's body to kick that damn demon's ass and I accidently hurt you and made you crack your skull open and there was so much blood."

Ethan was silent for a moment before nodding.

"That makes sense."

"What?"

"Demon, fog, possession. Sounds like Whitechapel to me. So, how we gonna get your body back?"

"Actually, I'd just like for you to send me back to the fog."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't wanna be Rory anymore."

"I'm gonna get your body back. I promise."

"But how?"

"I don't know. But I will," he said, yawning. "Stay here while I nap?"

He nodded and still held Ethan's hand as he drifted off to sleep.

...

As Ethan was sleeping, a dream was playing through his thoughts.

_He was laying there, Benny in Rory's body by his side. He leaned down and kissed Ethan, pulling back as his body began to convulse. Ethan watched as the scene changed. He saw Benny's possessed self convulse as well._

_They were switching back._

…

Hours later, Ethan woke up to Benny-Rory still holding his hand, his eyes closed and his head resting on the edge of the bed.

"Benny?"

"Yeah?" He whispered, not looking at him.

"Come here."

"What?"

"Just," Ethan said, tugging on his hand, pulling him up so he was looking at him. "I had a dream about you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I think it was … our kiss…"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, and something happened with our kiss…"

"Like what?"

"Uhhh… will you kiss me again?"

"I don't really wanna have you kiss Rory…"

"Please." Benny sighed and gave Ethan a soft smile before standing up and cradling his face.

"You should be happy I'm so crazy about you." Ethan smiled at that, a light blush coming to his cheeks as Benny-Rory leaned down a bit. "You sure about this?"

"Please. I have a theory." Benny-Rory shook his head but did as Ethan asked.

"Okay…" he said right before their lips connected.

But with this kiss, he felt as though he had been electrified. Pulling back, he tumbled to the floor and began to shake.

"Wh-wh-wh-what's ha-hap-happ-happening?" he got out, making Ethan smile sadly.

"I think I saved you."

…

He was getting dressed when he fell to the floor, his body beginning to shake on the ground as he felt pain shoot through his body.

What was happening to him?

…

**Oh my! Could it be possible? Will everything finally go back to normal?**

**Did Ethan save them all?**

**Is the end near for POSSESSED?**

**I guess we'll see ;)**

**-JustMe133**


	11. Feels Good To Be Back

**Woot! New chapter! Yay!**

**Go Benny and Ethan!**

******Updated: 07/26/2013**

…

Ethan watched as Rory's body thrashed on the hospital room's floor. He hoped that no one would come in and see this happening.

But then, as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

Rory lay there, motionless; even his breathing had stilled.

Ethan waited with baited breath, hoping against hope that he had been right about this.

Then, with a sputter and a cough, Rory rolled over and opened his eyes; they seemed glazed and unfocused.

"Rory?" he asked worriedly, leaning as far over in the hospital bed as he could, trying to look into Rory's vacant eyes. "You there buddy?"

"E-Ethan…?" he asked quietly, blinking furiously. His vision swam before he finally could see Ethan. "What happened to you? Did…did we get the demon?"

"Almost, buddy."

…

Benny shook and twisted as he felt like he was being shoved through a very tight shirt. With a gasping breath, he pulled through and opened his eyes.

He didn't recognize the place he was in.

He blinked and sat up, looking around worriedly.

He was only clad in a pair of pants. He turned when he heard a deep voice singing in the shower. There was someone else here! Hurrying, he found a mirror; he had to make sure.

He was himself again!

But… he had tattoos! And his lip was pierced. Twice!

Everything he had once dreamt of doing… _He_ had done! Two dark blue stars were on either side of his hips, and that was what he could see! Who knows what else that demon had done to him!

"Benny…" A voice called, making him turn and face the one who had been haunting him for so long. It was a crippled looking thing, with jagged teeth and looked like a walking skeleton. Except it looked weakened. "You… how…"

"Ethan saved me."

"How… touching…" it said, hobbling towards him. "But…I'm…not done…with…you yet." Benny raised his hands but nothing happened.

Ethan must of still had his magic! The demon cackled and hurried towards him, as fast as he could. Diving out of the way, he moved and grabbed a shirt and some shoes, leaving in a rush. He heard the demon yell in frustration. Stopping in the lobby of the apartment complex, he slipped on the shirt and shoes.

Now, he just had to get to Ethan.

…

The demon hissed in frustration before turning to the shower.

There was a body in there…

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

…

Benny ran into the hospital room, panting and gasping for breath. Ethan and Rory looked up at him in shock.

"Benny!" Ethan said, a smile coming to his face. "Is it you?"

"It's… me…," he said, "Ran…all the…way from…place."

"What place?"

"No…idea. Woke…up…there."

"You okay?" He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. I'm okay," he said, collapsing in the chair next to Ethan's bed and automatically reaching for Ethan's hand. "Long run."

"I bet," Ethan said, giving him a light smile. "Welcome back. How's it feel?"

"Feels good. So, when are you getting out of here?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Great."

…

He looked at his reflection, not sure how he felt about this body.

But it was better than nothing.

Stretching his broad body and cracking his back, he turned and let out a deep-throated laugh.

Time to find Benny and finish what he started.

…

They were walking up Ethan's front sidewalk when they saw him; he was just lounging on the front porch, a bored look on his face.

When he saw Benny and Ethan, he smiled.

"Oh who's this?" Ethan's mom asked, walking up behind them. His smile grew and he bounded off the porch.

"Benny's friend Chaz. I heard about your son, and seeing as how he's friends with my friend, I thought I'd see how he was doing."

"That's so nice of you," she said, shaking his hand and smiling at her son, who was looking at her in disbelief. "I'll just let you three chat then." Ethan watched her walk in, mouth agape. Once the front door closed, he rounded on Benny.

"What's he doing here?!"

"I don't even know who _he_ is!"

"He's your… ya know!" Ethan cried, making Benny raise an eyebrow at him. He, on the other hand, just chuckled deeply.

"Ethan, you're only half right. I _am_ his 'ya know', in a way…" Then, his eyes flashed from ice blue to black and back again.

"Demon!" they cried, backing up a bit; Ethan felt his head throb at the loudness of their voices and winced a bit. He just smiled and walked a little closer to them.

"I came back for my body," he said, a demonic looking grin stretching over his pale face. "Although this one is nice, it's not the same, ya know? And I will do _anything_ to get it back."

"Well you can't have it. I'll fight you this time!"

"How? _He_ has your magic." Benny and Ethan exchanged nervous looks before looking back at him. He grimed, showing off all of his teeth, which looked pointed. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Why does everyone say that?!" Ethan whispered, unable to help his eyes from rolling in aggravation. "Listen, we don't want any trouble. Why can't you just keep this body you have now?"

"Because Benny here has some very interesting thoughts," he said, watching as Benny's face burned in embarrassment. "Oh yes, I could tell you things about your best friend that would make your blood run ice cold and make you cower in fear of him. You don't know him as well as you think Ethan. _I_, on the other hand, _do_."

"Shut up," Benny said, standing in front of Ethan. "I'm not giving you my body again. I'm stronger now." He just chuckled and picked Benny up by the scruff of his shirt before throwing him to the ground.

"Guess I have to make you see things _my_ way now huh? I didn't want to do this…." He said, shaking his head. He then grabbed Ethan by the back of the shirt and wrapped his arms around him, holding him so tightly that his face began to change from pale pink to light purple. "Good luck finding us."

"Benny!"

"Ethan!"

With a burst of thick smoke that smelt like burning tires, he and Ethan were gone, and Benny was left sprawled on the pavement, completely and utterly alone.

…

**-gasp!- What's that damn demon got planned now?**

**Can Benny save Ethan without magic? Will Ethan be okay? **

**So many questions!**

**See ya'll next time! :D**

**-JustMe133**


	12. A New Possession

**What-what! New chapter time!**

******Updated: 07/31/2013**

…

Ethan let out a terrible, pain-filled scream as the demon stood above him, laughing madly. His hands and feet bound, he could neither move nor shoot any of the weak spells he knew at the demon.

"Where's your Benny now? It's been two days and he hasn't shown up!" he cackled, waving a hand and making Ethan scream in pain. "You'll be dead before he shows his face around me again!" he laughed again as Ethan squirmed at his feet. With another blast of pain, Ethan passed out.

…

Benny sat up with a start, looking around wildly, only to see he was still in his house, and his grandma was looking at him curiously.

"Benny?"

"Bad dream," he muttered, shaking his head. "Any luck?"

"Not yet… The only way I can think of getting you enough magic to stop a demon would be…"

"Would be what?!" he asked, perking up at this; it had been two days since the demon had kidnapped Ethan, and he hadn't been able to do anything.

"I can lend you _my_ magic…"

"You can?! Grandma, why didn't you say anything before?"

"Benny," she sighed, giving him a worn smile, "Are you sure?"

"Ethan's in _trouble_, Grandma. I'll do anything."

"Okay… but you need to understand, once you give me back my magic, you will be so worn out you'll be bedridden for days!"

"That's a small price to pay to save Ethan."

"Very well then. Tomorrow morning, at sunrise, we'll do the transfer."

"Thank you!"

…

Ethan stirred to see the demon eyeing him. He didn't dare move as he thought about what he felt; Benny was going to come for him soon, he knew it.

"I want to make a deal," the demon said, twirling a large knife between his fingertips; even though he was still in Chaz's body, he looked more evil than ever before.

"What?" Ethan asked, wincing as pain lightly rippled across him.

"I'll let you go…"

"If?"

"Heh, smart boy. _If_, you let me… use you for a bit."

"Never!"

"Now see, here's the interesting thing… I don't really _need_ your permission Ethan." Ethan was now silent, waiting; he just smiled though. "So, Ethan, do you give me your permission to use you?"

"Over my dead body."

"I was afraid you'd say something like that," he said with something that almost sounded like regret. Then, he pushed the knife right into Ethan's chest. "Such a shame it had to come down to this."

…

Benny jolted to his grandma waking him.

"It's time," she said, pulling him up. "Get dressed, quickly." He nodded and hurriedly got dressed. Once he was, he ran to the kitchen, where she was nervously pacing. "Benny, I'm going to give you about half my magic. That should be enough to save Ethan and get you two home safely."

"I need to _kill_ the demon," he said, as if this was a normal thing to say, "I _have_ to."

"I know. You should have enough." She looked terribly worried as she reached for her grandson's hands. "Ready?" He nodded and she closed her eyes, muttering something so quietly he couldn't hear it. The next thing he knew, warmth was spreading from their connected hands to all corners of his body.

He had never been so powerful.

"Use it wisely Benny. I don't want to regret this," she said, standing away from him. He nodded at her and turned on the spot.

Suddenly, he knew where to go.

Soon enough, Ethan would be safe with him again.

…

Benny stood outside of the building; it was an abandoned house…

Or so it seemed.

Somehow, he knew better. He could feel his grandma's magic pulsing through his veins; he couldn't wait to use it on that damn demon and finish him off once and for all.

So, he made his way up the small sidewalk and let himself in.

There, sitting on the couch, was Ethan.

"Hello Benny."

Something was off; Ethan was looking at him with a maniacal look in his eyes, which seemed jet black as he stared at him; his head was cocked to the side a bit, and then Benny noticed the splotch of dried blood on the front of his shirt.

"Ethan…?" Ethan smiled and stood up, eyes blazing at him. "Are you okay?"

"I've never been better," he muttered, his grin stretching his face, which looked paler since he had last seen him.

"I came to save you."

"Did you now? What good will that do you?" he asked, voice menacing as he took a step forward. "What if I don't want to be saved?"

"Wh-what?"

"What if I'm perfectly happy being here? Did you ever stop to think that? Huh? Maybe I don't want a clumsy oaf like yourself around me!" he said harshly, taking another step towards; Benny, confused, stood his ground.

"What did he do to you?"

"Let's say… Ethan's on _my_ side now," he said, coming into the room and winding an arm around Ethan's waist. "He's had a… change of heart." Now, he chuckled.

"…What?"

"As in," Ethan said with a roll of his eye, "I don't _have_ a heart anymore." Benny gaped as Ethan pulled down the collar of his shirt; there, Benny could see a scar right over where Ethan's heart should've been.

"And I'm holding it safe and sound right here," the demon said, swinging a heart shaped locket from his neck. "Ethan's mine now Benny. So go ahead, do your worse."

Benny knew he could never hurt Ethan, even if he was evil; but maybe… if he could get the locket from the demon, he could save Ethan… But it was risky…

"Ethan, why don't you show Benny what I've been teaching you?"

"Gladly." With that, Ethan made purple fire emit from his hands, which flew towards Benny; putting his arms up like a shield, he blocked it. "How did you do that?!" Ethan asked harshly, his black eyes wild. "How!"

"You're not the only one with magic now Ethan," he said, feeling the power his grandma lent him coursing to his fingertips. He made sparks fly and Ethan took a shaky step back.

"How?!" the demon hissed, making Benny grin; apparently they hadn't planned on him fighting back. "Kill him Ethan! Kill him now!" Benny looked from the demon to Ethan, who had raised his hands, ready to attack.

"Are you really going to kill me Ethan?" he asked in a quiet voice, watching as he faltered just a bit. "Going to kill your best friend? The one person you can't live without? Remember Ethan, we're two parts of a whole. You kill me, you kill yourself."

"I'm already dead!" Ethan sneered; he still hadn't attacked though. "Stop trying to fool me. Time for you to die Benny!"

But Benny saw differently; quickly, he shot sparks at Ethan, who tumbled to the ground when they hit him before he raised his arms to the demon. Shooting him with the same sparks, he sprinted to him and grabbed the locket off his neck and slid it onto his own. Quickly, he ran to Ethan's still form.

"Ethan…?"

Ethan opened his black eyes and lunged right for Benny's throat.

…

**Well… that escalated quickly.**

**Hope ya'll liked it though ;)**

**See you soon.**

**-JustMe133**


	13. The Noble Heart

**So, the last chapter really pissed some people off huh? I hope this one makes up for it.**

******Updated: 08/03/2013**

…

Ethan's hands couldn't reach Benny's throat; every time they got near him, something repelled them from touching his skin.

"What black magic are you using against me?!" Ethan snarled, pure evil emitting from him. Benny shrugged, surprised by this too.

"I don't know… I don't want to hurt you Ethan!"

"Good for you; I, on the other hand, want to _kill_ you, Benny!"

"Ethan, this isn't you-"

"It's the new me!" With reflexes that he had never seen, Ethan sprung like a cat and launched himself at Benny; the two of them tumbled to the ground, Ethan on top. "I _will_ kill you!"

"No, you won't," Benny said, placing his arms around Ethan and stilling his thrashing body. "Because I lov-"

"Bite your lying tongue!" Ethan screeched, pushing himself from Benny; but something interesting happened. One of his hands connected with the locket that held his heart; when his hand hit this, pain shot through him. "AHHHHHHHH." Benny noticed something; when Ethan had screamed out, his eyes momentarily turned back to their normal brown.

"Of course," he whispered, getting up and looking at the demon Ethan, who still was cradling his wounded hand. "You can't touch me!" he called out bravely, making Ethan pull back his lips and bare his teeth in an animalistic jeer.

"You lie."

"No, I don't. You will suffer if you touch me."

"And how did you come to think this?"

"Because of this," Benny said, holding up the locket, "This is _your_ heart; the heart that cares about what happens to me. As long as I wear this, you can do me no harm."

Ethan just snarled again.

"Do your worst." Ethan ran towards Benny, hate clear in his eyes; Benny wasn't worried though. He had realized how to beat him. "I care about you Ethan!" He stopped in mid-move, as if frozen. "You mean everything to me."

"No."

"You're my best friend."

"No."

"I will do anything to save you!" He watched as Ethan collapsed to his knees, holding his head in his hands.

"Nooooo…"

"E, it's me and you against the world, remember? Just us."

"Be-nny," Ethan said in a ragged voice, looking up at him; Benny had to take a step back. One of his eyes were black, the other brown. "De-story-y NO!" His eyes were black again.

"Ethan, I know you're in there. I might have your heart, but you're still there. Break-free Ethan."

"De-story i-it NO YOU IGNORANT FOOL! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Destroy what? Ethan! It's me, Benny! Let me help you!"

"Lo-ck IT YOU WILL SUFFER UNIMAGINABLE PAIN!"

"Lock… the Locket! I need to destroy it?" He watched as Ethan struggled to nod before jumping to his feet.

"I will kill you slowly and painfully. You will suffer." Benny shook his head and pulled the locket from his neck.

"No, the only person who's gonna suffer here is you. Ethan, I love you."

With that, Benny dropped the locket to the floor and stepped on it as hard as he could. He felt it crunch beneath his sneaker and watched as Ethan collapsed to the ground as dark black smoke bloomed from the broken locket. It seemed to engulf Ethan's limp form.

He waited with baited breath as the smoke began to clear. Once he could see enough, he crouched near Ethan's head and pressed his fingers to Ethan's neck.

There was a strong pulse beating there.

Ethan was going to be okay. He just knew it.

"How touching," a sarcastic voice said, making Benny look up from the unconscious Ethan to Chaz, who was back on his feet. "Must say, I'm impressed. Ethan still had some of himself, even though his heart was dead and gone; but you played the hero well, I must admit. Now, if you just give me my body back, Ethan and I can get out of here."

"No. I'm done playing your games."

"Oh really? What are you going to do to me?"

_Benny, you have centuries of magic in you at the moment. Use it._

_**You can do it Benny. Kill the bastard.**_

Benny grinned at the words that seemed to come from nowhere; his grandma and Ethan encouraging him. With his grin growing, he raised his hands.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this. Dæmonium occidit, semel!*****" A ball of warm light appeared in his hands before drifting lazily towards the demon, who could only laugh.

"A ball of light? Oh, that's so terrifying!" he said sarcastically, laughing harshly. "I'm so scared."

"You should be." The demon only laughed again; finally, though, the light reached him. He looked at it as it settled on his chest, his smile fading.

"No."

"Yes."

"But how-"

"Bye-bye," Benny said, waving at him as he stiffened; his arms came straight out to his sides and his mouth fell open as his eyes glazed over; then, blackness began to pour from his mouth, eyes, ears, and nose all at once as he began to shake violently. The light just engulfed all of this.

Then, with one last terrifying screech, the demon was gone. Chaz's limp body fell to the ground with a dull thud. Benny stood over him and muttered some words, watching as the body disappeared; he had sent the poor guy home.

Turning towards Ethan's unconscious form, he picked him up in his arms; with a turn on the spot, they were in his kitchen.

"Benny! You did it!" Grandma cried out as Benny settled Ethan on the couch.

"I did. Thanks to you and Ethan. How-"

"That's why I kept some of my magic. I knew you would need the help. How did Ethan-"

"I don't know. But he did. He hasn't woke up yet."

"His heart was taken. He's going to be out for a bit." Benny nodded and his grandma smiled. With a shimmering light, Benny felt the magic drain from him; swaying on his feet, the last thing he remembered was his grandma catching him and placing him on a couch before he blacked out completely.

…

***Demon be gone, once and for all! – courtesy of Google translate***

…

**So, Whatcha think?**

**Hope it was interesting and good!**

**See ya next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	14. You Saved Me

**So, the last chapter got some good feedback I think.  
This one is gonna be good... I hope.**

******Updated: 08/09/2013**

…

Ethan's eyes flew open as pain radiated from his chest; he rolled over and fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

The pain was so bad! He cried out from it and curled up in a ball on the floor.

"I imagine it hurts," a voice murmured through the pain, helping him sit up some. He felt something push against his chest and pain instantly soothed. "Keep that there; it should keep the pain from getting too bad."

The haze that had been caused by the pain began to fade some; looking through hooded eyes, he saw who had been helping him.

"Grandma," he said, seeing the older woman giving him a light smile. "What…?" She helped him up to the couch, so he was sitting on it. "What happened?"

"You got your heart ripped out." Ethan's hand fell to his chest, where the compress she made him was still being held; moving it for a minute, he felt the pain kick back up. Ignoring it, he felt around and felt a long, thick scar right where his heart was.

"How?"

"That no good demon did it. You… you attacked Benny-"

"I what?!" Ethan asked, letting the compress fall from his hands; he arched in pain as it shot from his chest, suffocating him. Grandma tsked and grabbed it, pushing it back against his chest; instantly, the pain resided.

"You didn't know what you were doing Ethan."

"Did I..." His voice trailed off as he caught sight of Benny, who was lying on the opposite couch, not moving. Grandma followed his eyes and shook her head.

"No. You weren't able to hurt him. He saved you actually."

"He did?"

"Of course he did. He loves you very much you know."

"He loves me?" Grandma nodded and smiled at him.

"Now hold that there so I can get some tape."

"Tape?"

"Medical tape. If I can get that to stay there, you shouldn't have any pain. It'll have to be changed probably once a week-"

"Wait. Am I going to have this pain forever?"

"Ethan. You practically _died_. Your heart is working twice as hard now to keep you from dying again. That pain will be there for a while. As long as you wear that, you won't feel a thing." He nodded and held the compress tight to his skin as she disappeared into the kitchen before coming back; after taping it to his skin, she looked at him. "He's fine," she said, indicating her grandson. "I had to lend him some of my magic since you still have his. Mine was too powerful for him though. When I took it back, he passed out. He'll probably be waking up any minute now." He got up, slowly, to move towards Benny, who was still unmoving. He heard Grandma Weir leaving the room, but he didn't look up.

"Wake up Benny," Ethan whispered, knowing he was worried for nothing; Benny would be fine. He always was. "Come on B. Wake up."

He saw Benny's eyes flutter a bit before they fully opened. The green eyes moved around a bit until they landed on him.

"E… You're okay."

"I am. I'm sorry I attacked you. I had no idea what I was doing. I don't even _remember_ anything; your grandma had to clue me in-"

"Shut up E," Benny muttered before pressing his lips to Ethan's. Ethan stilled at the unexpected kiss, but smiled and kissed back. Benny brought a hand up to cup Ethan's face; when his hand touched Ethan's skin though, he pulled back as if he had been burned. He looked at his hand to see a warm gold light spread from his fingertips to down his arm; it continued to spread, completely covering his body. Ethan watched as Benny glowed for another moment before it ended.

"What was that?" he asked him as Benny still stared at his hand.

"I think you saved me."

"Looks like we saved each other then." Benny grinned and pulled Ethan towards him, kissing him again. They kissed for a moment before Benny pulled away. "What?"

"She's right you know. I do love you."

"You were awake the whole time," Ethan accused him, making him smirk.

"Maybe. I was glad to hear you were okay though." Ethan shook his head and leaned a bit closer to Benny.

"You're a jerkwad. You know that right?"

"At least I'm your jerkwad." Ethan laughed and leaned forward, initiating the kiss this time. Benny chuckled and pulled Ethan until they were both curled up on the couch.

"I love you too by the way."

"I was hoping you did."

…

**Awwwww...  
(I know this one was **_**uber**_** short, sorry)**

**And the curtain closes on 'Possessed'.**

**Yes, it is over. **

**But hopefully there will be a new Bethan story soon… maybe…**

**I hope ya'll liked this though.**

**Thanks for reading to the end.**

**See you at the next story.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
